across the world(s)
by queen-sheep
Summary: Written for the 5, 10, 20, 50, 70, 100 Fandom Challenge. A collection of 100 word stories in 100 different worlds. Latest: Inuyasha - The Feudal Era was like a drug to Kagome.
1. Harry Potter

**World: **Harry Potter

**Character/s: **Minerva Mcgonagall

* * *

In a quaint, old fashioned house located in the countryside, a wizened woman stared out a window thoughtfully. Her white hair was pulled into an impeccably tight bun and her eyes, slightly sunken into her face, gazed unseeingly at the scenery outside.

She was lost in memories of times gone past.

Closing her eyes, she could see the smiles of her students, family, and friends flash rapidly through her mind. And she thought, whatever regrets she had, that this was what she had fought to protect, to preserve.

The woman smiled shakily, and drifted to sleep, never to wake again.


	2. Naruto

**World: **Naruto

**Character/s: **Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino

**Summary:** In which there's a new language, and everyone is exasperated

* * *

"How was your day, Sasuke?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Hn."

"Oh, okay."

"That wasn't even an answer," Kiba muttered.

"Actually," Naruto piped up, "the bastard said, 'It's none of your business.'"

...

"You can _understand _that?"

"You get used to it after a while." Sakura shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hn."

"W-What did he say?" Hinata stuttered.

"He said, 'Anyone who can't understand me doesn't deserve to hear what I'm saying.'"

"It is not logical for you to get that much information out of a single word," Shino stated.

"We named it the 'Bastard Talk'."

"We did not! It's called 'Language of the Uchiha'."


	3. Hetalia

**Title: **Eat Your Vegetables

**World:** Hetalia

**Character/s:** America, Canada, England

* * *

"It's not _fair_," America whined, "You're younger than me! Why are you bigger than me?"

Canada gave him a stern look. "England did warn you," he muttered.

* * *

_"America," England sighed. "Eat your vegetables."_

_"I don't wanna! They taste disgusting."_

_"It's 'want to' not 'wanna'. And Canada is eating them."_

_America pushed his veggies to the side of the plate. England rolled his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could do to make him eat it. _

_"Fine then. Don't blame me when you don't grow into a nice big nation."_

* * *

America sulked and kicked up his legs.

"It's still not fair!"


	4. Merlin

**World: **Merlin

**Character/s: **Arthur

* * *

Incompetent. Annoying. Lazy. Disrespectful.

Those were all words Arthur would use to describe Merlin. He didn't know what he'd done to get the worst manservant in the five kingdoms, but he was severely regretting it now. Not only was Merlin lazy, he also had the cheekiest smile in existence. It made him want to throws things at him just to wipe it off his face.

_But,_ another part of his mind said, _he's also loyal. He's been by your side all this time, the one you can absolutely depend on. He was your first friend._

_Shut up,_ Arthur told it.


	5. Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**World:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Character/s: **Yamamoto, Gokudera

* * *

"I forgot how," Yamamoto said with a light chuckle, fingers loosely cradling a neck tie.

"Are you an idiot?" Gokudera retorted back, yanking him close, deft hands grabbing the tie and tying it. "No, don't answer that. I won't do it for you if you forget _again_."

"Ahaha, I get it," Yamamoto said back, revelling in the giddy feeling that being in close proximity with Gokudera always gave him. It had been years since he needed help tying that first neck tie and he had long since learnt how to tie one, but what Gokudera didn't know wouldn't hurt him.


	6. Inuyasha

**World: **Inuyasha

**Character/s: **Kagome

* * *

Going to the Feudal Era was like a drug to Kagome.

She knew she was addicted, and yet she also knew she was already well past the point of stopping. Her grades (when had she last thought of them, worried about them?) were steadily dropping and her future was being destroyed, but she couldn't help it. She really couldn't.

The well was a tangible, tantalizing dream of adventure and hardship and friendship and love that she had never had before, and now that she had experienced it, there was nothing in the world that would stop her from going back.


End file.
